


Kukui's Pack

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetish, Forest Sex, M/M, Nudity, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Professor Kukui has a secret that always comes out on the full moon the only thing he wants is a pack to call his own he thought of making one of his students into a member of his pack until a certain trainer comes into his life giving both of them the one thing they both want.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kukui's Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Kukui marries Burnet and Happy halloween

Professor Kukui once a month has the Pokémon in his care looked after for a week by nurse Joy when a trainer named Ash Ketchum began living with him, he thought it may be difficult to do the thing he does during said week. After some time has passed, he began seeing Ash as his son so he decided that when he went away for the week, he would take Ash along to reveal his secret and hopefully make Ash his son.

“Ash I asked nurse Joy to have the Pokemon looked after while we go away for the week to spend some time together” Kukui said.

“Okay what about you rotom?” Ash said

“I’m going to stay with nurse Joy she could give me data on the different Pokémon she helps” rotom said.

After dropping off the Pokémon and rotom with nurse Joy Kukui and Ash went to an island called Koaia using a ride Pokémon asking it to come back in a week they set up camp while Ash explored the island Kukui began to think about how he was going to tell Ash about his secret and ask him to become his son. Returning from his exploration Ash finds Kukui stripped down to his underwear.

“Professor why are you in your underwear?”

“Ash I brought you here because I see you as my son, but I have kept a secret that could destroy our bond”

Ash happy that Kukui saw him as a son but was also confused about what secret could destroy their bond “Professor what secret is it?”

“it’s in two parts one I can only reveal tonight the other is that I spend the week naked are you okay with this ash?”

“It’s okay professor I’ve been through some strange and crazy situations, so I am fine with it, but do you want me to be naked too?”

“Only if you want to”

Happy that Kukui was being mindful of his feelings Ash stripped down to his underwear and was about to remove them when Kukui stopped him asking Ash if he could remove his underwear which Ash agreed. After stripping Ash of his underwear Kukui looked at Ash’s nude tan body noting his athletic build making him think that he may not what will be asked tonight Kukui then asked Ash to strip him of his underwear since it’s only fair that Ash do the same thing he did.

After removing Kukui’s underwear he looked at his naked body making him think what the second part of his secret was that night as the two watched the sun go down Kukui got up and said that what will happen will be shocking but Ash wasn’t in any danger confusing Ash. As the full moon shined Kukui began to grow fur his hands and feet became paws, his mouth became a lupine muzzle and his eyes became red completing his transformation into a midnight lycanroc but with black fur instead of red fur.

“Ash I am what’s known as a were-lycanroc I’ve had this condition since I was born I can transform whenever I want to but the full moon always makes me transform so now you know why I have nurse joy spend the week with the Pokémon”

“Does anybody else know about this and how do I fit in all this?”

“Nobody but the island guardians know this as for you I want to turn you into a were-lycanroc, so you become my son”.

Ash happy that Kukui wants him to be his son hugs him signifying that he accepts becoming a were-lycanroc since living with Kukui he began seeing Kukui as a father. Kukui bites Ash’s shoulder turning Ash letting each other go Ash quickly becomes a were-lycanroc both of them howling signalling their new relationship.

“Dad how do I change back to my human and were-lycanroc forms?” were-Ash said

“You just have to picture those forms in your head and just so you know when were not around humans or their homes their laws don’t apply to us”

Ash after transforming into both forms to get used to the transformation saw his dad had transformed back into his human form curious Ash asked why his only answer was that he learned what he was told earlier. Kukui wrapped his arms around Ash and brought their lips together Ash surprised by this but accepted it since he was no longer human after breaking the kiss Kukui put his hands-on Ash’s ass groping and fondling the tan globes causing Ash to moan.

“You know you can do the same to me son”

Ash accepting the invitation began groping and fondling Kukui’s tan globes causing him to moan letting go of Ash he asked him to turn around showing his backside Kukui began licking Ash’s ass and crack wanting to taste, rim and prep the boy for the fun to come. Kukui after tasting his son inserted a finger into his asshole then a second and began scissoring him loosening up the hole while that happened Ash’s cock came to life and began leaking pre after the third finger Ash told him he was ready after getting the go-ahead Kukui entered his son which surprised Ash that he wasn’t in any pain.

“Our bodies have changed so we won’t be in any pain having sex”

Kukui began trusting in and out causing Ash to orgasm after a few minutes Kukui came in Ash after removing his cock and checking to see that his son was alright he turned around so Ash could do the same thing that happened to him after tasting his dad he lined up his cock after Kukui got on his hands and knees so it would be easier for Ash he entered him causing Kukui to groan in pleasure after a few minutes Ash came along with Kukui.

Two days later Kiawe having learned that Ash and Kukui were on the island he decided to pay them a visit and ask if he could spend a few days with them upon arrival he saw both of them naked which surprised him.

“Kiawe why are you here?” Kukui said

“Ash, professor I wanted to know if I could spend a few days with you and why are you both naked?”

“Kiawe it’s no problem to us if you want to stay a few days but we ask that you keep a secret that dad and I share”

“Ash why did you call professor Kukui dad?”

“I asked Ash if he could be my son two days ago and as you can tell he accept”

“Ok I will keep your secret if you can keep a secret of mine safe the truth is, I’m a nudist with a unique fetish”

After getting confirmation that his secret is safe Ash asked what his unique fetish was but Kiawe was a little nervous about revealing it.

“it’s okay Kiawe both Ash and I have a unique fetish of our own if you tell us yours will tell you ours”

“Okay you will find this disturbing, but I enjoy licking and tasting a person’s ass and crack”

Kukui and Ash both were surprised by Kiawe’s fetish but accepted it and told him, so which calmed him he was also happy so he asked if he could indulge in his fetish which they agreed only if they could do the same making Kiawe realise they had the same fetish.

Agreeing to taste Kukui first Ash and Kiawe began licking and tasting Kukui’s backside after they were done Kukui and Kiawe begin the same thing with Ash finally Kiawe removing his sandals and shorts showed the two his backside and allowed them to taste his dark skin. That night Kukui and Ash revealed that they were were-lycanroc that shocked Kiawe but after they allowed him to indulge in his fetish, he wanted something else.

“Well Kiawe now you know what our secret is and I’m glad you won’t reveal mine and my son’s secret”  
“You kept mine, so I keep yours and I want to join”

“you want to become one of us why?” Ash surprised

“When I was a child, I dreamed about the were-lycanroc it’s were my fetish came from so can I?”

Ash and Kukui happy that their pack will grow turned Kiawe after his transformation they howled into the night after getting Kiawe familiar with the transformation they began having sex when it was time to go back home it was agreed that once a month they would get together for the week and enjoy their retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to do a sequal


End file.
